


Grand Hotel

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission allows for some private time in a hotel room for Roy and Riza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA 
> 
> Summary: A mission allows some private time in a nice hotel room for Roy and Riza.
> 
> Warnings: smut, RoyAi, oral sex, 
> 
> AN: I had intentions of making this into a real story with tie-ins to the 1932 film titled Grand Hotel, but scrapped it because I'm cleaning up my unfinished RoyAi works. Smut is more popular anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Grand Hotel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Roy's eyes scanned the blueprints of the hotel as the team shuffled around him pointing at the places they had marked as potential threats. They all did an excellent job with their research and formulating disaster preparedness plans, however there were too many variables. “We're just going to have to go undercover. This hotel is too damned big, too exposed and quite honestly we wouldn't be able to secure it unless we evacuated the place.”

 

“Oh?” Breda said and tried to hide a smile. “What are you thinking? You and Hawkeye as newlyweds?”

 

“No.” Havoc said and tapped his cigarette on the ashtray. “They'd never come out of the room. Not practical for the mission and honestly not plausible if they do spend the day walking around instead of hiding in their room.”

 

“Old married couple?” Breda smiled as he saw Mustang's hand clench at the mention of 'old'.

 

“They have that act down.” Havoc said and sighed. “There needs to be more kissing though, you crazy kids think you can manage that? Just a little 'love you' kiss instead of your years of sexual frustration suddenly overrunning your ability to think?”

 

Roy shot him a glare. It was late and now they were getting a little too silly and informal. It could only escalate from here.

 

“It would be the best strategy.” Breda said with a grin. “Pretend you don't want to do it, we all know it's going to be what happens. I expect kissing too. Maybe some ass-grabbing.”

 

“Stop thinking about the Lieutenant's ass.” Roy growled.

 

“I was thinking about her grabbing yours.” Breda grinned. “You should see her check you out when you bend over. “

 

“Oh, that's right....” Havoc snorted. “That's only because she's turned on by you doing your work and filing. ”

 

“Yeah Colonel.” Breda smirked. “Devour every word on the paper, sign you name at the bottom and slip that finished document into the 'compete' slot.”

 

“I love this trope.” Falman said with a nod. “It's one of my favorites when I think about you and her finally admitting you're in love.”

 

“Them talking dirty about stationary?” Havoc asked.

 

Roy was glad Riza had gone out to walk her dog. “You are all fired.”

 

“Think about that nice hotel room.” Havoc said and grinned as he boss tried to intimidate him with those eyes of his. “Clean sheets, huge mattress....soft and bouncy.”

 

“Her hair down.” Breda added.

 

Falman thought about the last book he read that explored this plot line. “Her soft and downy skin begging for your touch.”

 

Roy finally broke the stare with Havoc as Falman uttered his words. Then the team looked to Fuery who was surprised he was being asked to participate.

 

“Uh...” Kain Fuery blushed as he thought about the last thing he had read. “Their tongues battle for dominance!”

 

Breda nudged him and said, “And she reaches out to the nightstand to grab...”

 

“The bible.” Fuery snapped quickly and watched his co-workers deflate in frustration and his boss shake his head.

 

“Good idea. You should pray that the Lieutenant doesn't walk in on one of these discussions of yours.” Roy leaned back in the chair and groaned. They were just blowing off steam. It had been a really long day thanks to some intelligence that come in regarding another attempt on General Hakuro's life. Bald's former band of terrorists was planning to strike at the General and his family again, hoping to free their leader. Being that the Elrics, Hughes and Falman were all on that train originally, he couldn't use them for the operation. Only Bald had met him in train station upon his capture so he and the other members of the team were safe from being recognized. He stared at the blueprints on the table, the city map and notes of the General's itinerary and felt his head throb. “We have to have something solid by morning. The General arrives in two days. We have to be in place before then.”

 

“Seriously boss.” Havoc leaned back in his chair and stretched out. “As much as we tease you about it, you and Hawkeye do make a hell of a couple. Our shameless shipping aside, it's probably the best option we have. Nobody will question it.”

 

“You're made for each other.” Breda whispered and then looked away when Mustang's tired eyes sent a silent threat his way. “Well fine then, she can go with Havoc.”

 

Jean felt the heat of that glare before he made eye contact again. “Ha....ha....that's ridiculous. I mean, we have to have at least one sniper on the roof somewhere. Right? I mean...safety people!”

 

Roy heard the door open, indicating that Hawkeye had returned. Thank God. There was only so much impromptu fanfiction and teasing he could take. “Good thing you're back Lieutenant, the team has made a decision. We're going to book a room as a married couple so we can go unnoticed while interviewing and investigating”

 

Riza poured some water in Hayate's bowl and said. “Well, I assumed that was the only option. I already called and booked us a room with the best view of the street. It also has a clear line of sight to the library where Havoc can be stationed. I hope that is satisfactory, sir.”

 

Roy looked over at Breda and Havoc who were rubbing their hands in delight. “Does that satisfy you?”

 

“Make sure you slick back your hair so nobody recognizes you as Colonel Must-Bang.” Breda said and then tapped his pencil on the table. “Hawkeye needs to keep her hair down.”

 

“Are you planning our wedding again?” Riza asked and saw Breda grin like a child.

 

“Just helping.” Breda said. “The Colonel is very popular and we'd hate for someone to notice him in the hotel.”

 

“Well, I am going to go home and pack.” Riza said with a heavy sigh. “We check in tonight. I wanted to avoid the lobby during the busiest hours and get settled in before anyone could ask too many questions. We need to get to the train station and slip into the crowd from the last arrival for the night and catch a cab. You need to go home and pack too, Colonel.”

 

“I thought you were walking the dog.” Havoc said. How long had they been sitting here teasing Mustang?

 

“I let him walk while I called from the phone booth across the street. I didn't want the hotel operator to get a call from the military line.” She said and looked to Roy who was giving her his appreciative loving smile that just fed all the rumors about them. He was so transparent. “Colonel, you need to go home and pack for your new occupation. We are going undercover.”

 

“Which is?” Roy asked and she just stared at him. “Oh! You mean I get to choose?”

 

“Pick ghost hunter!” Fuery said.

 

“Missionary.” Breda suggested. “For the position you'll be in and all the times you're going to be calling God's name because of it.”

 

“Fire Marshall.” Falman said.

 

“Troubadour.” Havoc said and Mustang gave him a concerned look. “What? You make a lot of money on karaoke night....and the _Ballad of the Flame Alchemist_ is kind of catchy.”

 

“Do you guys have kids?” Fuery asked. “The fake yous.”

 

“Not yet.” Breda answered for them. They had to have backgrounds and history, it was a real work related reason for fanfiction! “They're here in East City to interview for a job. Life on the road as a singing missionary is hard on the family. But if he gets the job...well they're be working on making kids at the Grand Hotel, celebrating his new career and financial stability.”

 

“Is he here to exorcise the ghosts in Warehouse 13?” Fuery asked and looked over at Mustang thumped his head on the conference table.

 

“The only moaning and howling is going to be coming from their hotel room.” Havoc grinned as Hawkeye gave him a glare. He winked back at her.

 

Roy sat up and rubbed his eyes. “You are all fired.”

 

“You teach chemistry. You're here for a interview to start working for the military.” Riza answered. “Your name is Roy Hayate. You don't sing, you don't set things on fire and you don't know these men for the next few days.”

 

“Hayate?” Roy gasped and glanced up at her. “You named me after _the dog_?”

 

“You love dogs.” She replied. Really she was so tired when she was calling the hotel to make reservations she forgot to come up with a name ahead of time. So when the receptionist asked for a name to put the reservation under, she looked at her dog peeing on a hydrant and it was the only thing she could think of.

 

“I thought the dog's name was stupid when you gave it _to him_.” Roy said with a pout.

 

“At least it's not Braidykins.” Breda mumbled. “Good Luck Mr and Mrs. Hayate, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Grand Hotel.”

 

“Enjoy every square inch of that room.” Havoc nodded. “It's expensive so you better make use of all of it.”

 

“You're fired!” Roy snapped and felt Riza's presence as she stood beside him and held his coat out for him.

 

“If you're done sir, we both need to go home and pack.”

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

Roy threw his coat over the chair and stretched with his back to her. “This is a nice room.”

 

“It's the Grand Hotel, not the Mediocre Motel.” She turned and looked over at him as he held his arm over his head and flexed. The white dress shirt pulled around his body as he moved and his leather holster fought to keep the shirt in place. “You wore your holster.”

 

He glanced over his shoulder at her. He knew that tone, surprised mixed with interest. “Uh...we _are_ undercover.”

 

“That holster...” She took a deep breath. Dammit, she loved that shoulder holster on him. There was something so magical about that leather harness hugging his shoulders and the way it caused his shirt to go taut over his chest...

 

He gave her a smirk. “I know.”

 

She closed her eyes. “Roy...”

 

“Who is going to know if we enjoy the privacy for a little while?” He asked.

 

“Havoc is perched up on the rooftop outside with a scope pointed at our window.” She said.

 

“Well I didn't put him there.” Roy snorted and went into the bedroom. He took a pillow and blanket and went back into the living room of the suite. He put the pillow on the couch and threw the blanket on it before sitting down to take off his shoes. “There. Now I have shown my intentions to sleep on the couch and next I will shut the curtains and turn off the lights. Then, Mrs. Hayate, I intend to crawl into bed with you and make up for these long hours we've been spending at work. Long hours and too many consecutive days without seeing you out of uniform.”

 

She picked up her luggage and gave him a smile. “Is that really fair to the rest of your team? You've been working everyone else too.”

 

“Then I'll take a shower and parade around in a fluffy towel so Havoc can eye-bang my abs.” Roy replied.

 

“Shut off the lights and come to bed.” She said and walked into the bedroom. “It's been a long day.”

 

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed then moved some things around a little to buy some time before turning out the lights. “Do you want me to take this holster off?”

 

“No.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow and a mischievous smile touched his lips. “That was a very quick answer.”

 

“Get in here and close the door.” She ordered.

 

“Just who gives the orders around here?” He asked and slipped into the bedroom, his eyebrows raised as he saw she was standing there in her shirt and nothing else. “Oh...so now you're going to make me drop to my knees with _my_ weakness.”

 

She gave him a smile and walked over to give him a kiss and run her finger's along the straps of leather and his chest underneath. “I need to get you off my mind so I don't slip up this week. It's going to be hard not thinking this is real.”

 

“It is real.” He whispered.

 

“You know what I mean.” She said and ran her hand up his chest, over his shoulders and then up his neck to take his face in her hands. She pulled him down to her kiss to end the discussion before it ruined the moment. She took a step closer so her body was pressed against his and he wrapped his arms around her, just loosely around her waist so his fingers could trace the outline of her shirt on her bare ass. Her kiss got more aggressive as he touched her and he responded by letting his hands cup her butt cheeks to lift her up. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

 

Roy walked over to the bed and set her down on it, finally breaking off the hungry kiss so he could step back and look at her. Her eyes were glistening with need and expectation and awaiting his next move. He reached out and pushed her backwards, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the plush bed as she flattened out beneath him. He gave her a light kiss as her hands reached out to run through his hair, fingers massaging his scalp to encourage him to continue what he was doing. He gave her a grin and said, “Well if you want me on my knees...”

 

Riza was expecting him to grope and nip at her, unbutton her shirt and start to work at removing her bra. Instead he slipped back, running his hands down her torso as he sank down to the floor at the foot of the bed. She gasped as she felt the first kiss fall on her inner thigh and his heated breath blow across her skin. She looked down at him, his head now nestled between her legs and his hands running up and down her thigh. She watched his hands, fingers stroking and grabbing at her as she wiggled under his attention. She felt his palms push into her muscles as his hands spread out to grasp as much leg as he could. His kisses feathered the inside of her thighs, his excited breaths blew against her skin and she felt the heat of his body mixing with her own as she watched his hand push up to get her shirt out of the way. She squeaked as he moved up to place his mouth on her, breaths now blowing across her stomach as his tongue bathed her swollen clit with moisture before gently flicking at it with the tip of his tongue.

 

She felt his arousal in every sharp and uneven breath he took as the air hit her skin. She swallowed hard as his mouth encompassed her again, soft suckling sounds to accompany the heavenly attention she was receiving. His hands continued to roll up and down her thighs, partially for his own excitement but mostly to keep her from clamping them shut around his head. They had been together for a long time, he knew how her body reacted better than she did. He knew to take precautions because she tended to have violent reactions.

 

Roy was focused on what he was doing but still so intimately aware of every move she made.. She twitched under him with every move and to avoid nicking or pulling at the wrong time he had to concentrate on what she was doing. She made it difficult, her body danced under him and around him while her squeaks and gasps delighted his auditory senses as much as her scent and feel fueled his own pulsating arousal. He loved her. He loved making her feel loved. He also loved surprising her and rendering her numb with oral delight she wasn't expecting. He felt her muscles clenching under his hands and her pelvis rocked upwards in front of him, so he pinned one leg down with his elbow and freed up his hand.

 

She let out a muffled cry of surprise as his fingers gently stroked at her and she became aware of the moisture she was producing because of his attention. Roy's tongue and lips didn't leave her sensitive nub for a split second, he was determined to assault her with spine tingling attention until he left her numbed by an orgasm. She wanted to reach down and touch him, but her hands clenched in the sheets and she focused on commanding her legs to stop trying to clamp down on him as the excitement built. His fingers slipped inside of her, stroking in time with the ministrations of his gifted tongue. Her breath quickened, muscles started to contract and her legs tried to break free of his hold and her determination to keep them out of his way.

 

He grew more excited as she convulsed around him and increased the rhythm of his actions. He sucked harder and buried his fingers deeper. Her body lifted off the bed and he paused as she reacted around him. Her legs won against his hold and wrapped around him, her muscles clamped down around his fingers and he watched the flat muscle of her stomach clench as she sucked in a breath she intended to hold until the moment was over. He smiled and waited until it was safe to kiss the thigh that was now pressed against his head, even now her body still trembled with the force of the orgasm. She finally allowed herself to take a breath and with it came a delightful mewl that made him smile. Slowly she relaxed and the leg fell back to the bed and she tilted her head up to look at him. He placed another kiss on her thigh before standing up and leaning over the bed to brush strands of loose hair from her sweaty brow. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled. “Love you.”

 

Riza reached out for him, indicating she wanted help getting off the bed. He obliged and pulled her towards him and into his chest where she melted into his embrace. She kissed his neck lightly and hugged him tight, enjoying the feel, smell and presence of the man she loved. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
